Vietnamball
Socialist Republic of Vietnamball |nativename = : Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam |founded = 2897 BC, 1945 (current government) |image = vnblll.png |caption = KILL AMERICA |government = Unitary Marxist–Leninist one-party state |personality = Patriotic, Nationalist, study and follow Ho Chi Minh thought & very love nature, forests and sea, Capitalist (Because McDonald's and Popeye's Chicken) |language = Vietnamese (official) |type = Austroasiatic |capital = Hanoi |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Atheism Buddhism ( Mahayana) Caodaism Christianity |friends = Sovietball Russiaball Czechball Hopefully not a future China fan Chinaball (Sometimes) Bruneiball Japanball Indiaball Iranball Thailandball Laosball Burmaball Franceball Canadaball USAball (Sometimes) Romaniaball Indonesiaball Brazilball (kind of) |enemies = USAball (Mostly) Mantou (Mostly) Cambodiaball (Not really. Even because he is my brother) Vietnamese Gypsies |likes = REMOVING INVADER!, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food tbh, Worst game ever in existence, AK-47 and AK series rifles, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane, advanced weapons from Israelcube, the last named Nguyen, Doraemon, Motorcycles, U23 Vietnam, CAPITALISM! |hates = Dim Sum and Mantou, Nazism, multipartism, press freedom, independant media, religion, Cambodian right-wingers, traitors, war, Dan Hauer, etc. |predecessor = Dai Vietball North Vietnamball South Vietnamball Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball |intospace = First Asian! |bork = Nam Nam Nguyễn, Nguyễn Phở, Phở |food = Phở, thịt chó, bún, bánh xèo, chè thập cẩm, nem rán, cơm chiên, bánh chưng and bánh dày (especially in the New Year), etc.. |status = He is of hostings APEC 2017 in Da Nang |notes = REMOVE MANTOU ! AND GIB INVESTMENT ! ' |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Socialist Republic of Vietnam |birthdate = September 2, 1945 |military = Vietnam People's Army}} 'Vietnamball, officially the Socialist Republic of Vietnamball (SRVball; Vietnamese: Bóng "Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam and also, as short as possible, Bóng Việt Nam"), is the easternmost countryball on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 95.261.021 inhabitants as of 2016, it is the world's 14th-most-populous countryball, and the 9th-most-populous Asian countryball. Vietnam is neighbored by Chinaball to the north, Laosball to the north-west, Cambodiaball to the south-west, Malaysiaball across the South China Sea to the south-east, and Philippinesball to the east. Its capital city has been Hanoiball since the reunification of North and South Vietnamball in 1975. Vietnamball is one of the world's five remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. It is also notable for being one of the most atheist states around. Vietnamball believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! And can into complicated words. Also, Vietnamball once drew attention of the world for its victory over Franceball at Dien Bien Phu 1954, which encouraged the revolution of 17 African colonies of France and became a "big meme source" by force US must "leave his own war" History The history of Vietnamball can be traced back to around 4000 years. He was then part of Imperial Chinaball for over a millennium, from 111 BC to AD 939. An independent Vietnamese state was formed in 939. Successive Vietnamese royal dynasties flourished as the nation expanded geographically and politically into Southeast Asia, until the Indochina Peninsula was colonized by Franceball in the mid-19th century. When colonized by Franceball, they installed the Latin script into the Vietnamese language, replacing the Chinese characters formerly used. Following a Japanese occupation in the 1940s, the Vietnamese fought French rule in the First Indochina War, eventually expelling Franceball in 1954. Thereafter, Vietnam was divided politically into two rival states, North and South Vietnamballs. Conflict between the two sides intensified in what is known as the Vietnam War. The war ended with a North Vietnamese victory in 1975. During the Vietnam War, Vietnamball and Khmer Rougeball communists had formed an alliance to fight U.S. (and his alliances) backed regimes in their respective countries. Despite their open display of cooperation with Vietnamball, the Khmer Rougeball feared that the Vietnamese communists were scheming to form an Indochinese federation with Vietnam as the dominant force in the region. Then, in May 1975, the newly formed Democratic Kampucheaball, dominated by the Khmer Rougeball, began waging a war against the unified communist Vietnamball. Vietnamball, unified under a communist government remained impoverished and politically isolated. In 1986, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began Vietnam's path towards integration into the world economy. In 1995, he restored relations and currently lifted the embargo with former enemy, USAball. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world. Relationships Friends/Bạn bè * Sovietball - Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. * Russiaball - Son of Soviet, friend op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. Amongs of them are AKs! * Czechiaball - most Vietnam people selling items is Czechia so we are best business friend * Cubaball - Another Vietnam BFF. Why this guy is not my neighbour instead? * Laosball - Is my puppet best friend! But he cannot into SEA. * Israelcube - Gibes shiny new weapons such as TAR-21 & Galil ACE! * Bruneiball - A randomrich dude with oil. Share spratly! * Indonesiaball - My good kebab friend but luwak coffee is off made actual poop BUT IS OF TASTE GOOD. Viet coffee is of best coffee. GIB RAID MOVIES * Mongoliaball - He of alright but I is stronker then him * Tringapore - Good friend and co-worker in ASEAN * Finlandball - Thanks for bring Nokia. WILL REMOVE FOR REMOVING SOVIET. * Canadaball: He is really kind and friendly. Has more manners than burger too! * South Koreaball: Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit... Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! * Indiaball: CURRY STRONK! And also remove Mantou, is of hate Chinaball! GIB KAMA SUTRA * Viet Congball: Hello, best brother, and is of south! * Franceball: She was going to colonized me until I remove her off my territory in 1954. Now become good friend... BUT NOT OF GOOD MOTHER * Philippinesball: I am not marry yuo, YUO IS OP MANTOU FAN! But we can, if you can into gieb * Palestineball: Free Palestine! We know Israelcube is our friend but he is oppressing yuo! (Just like what we suffered before) * Kurdistanball: Is fighting like me against his oppressors. * Brazilball- '''Likes Hue, '''BUT PAY COPYRIGHT! Neutral/Trung lập * USAball: Frenemy. Use to bomb and burn my clay but I tired him out in it. I won the war against him by making the war as long as possible in the same way that he won his war of independence against the UKball hahahahaha this is ironic. We became friends in 1995 and have better relationship since then because he gib me business, trade, and new weapons to fight that Mantou on the north. But please apologize and give reparations! And keep on giving me weapons. Still own 3 billions dollars. BUT WHY DARE YOU RAISE THESE ANTI-COMMUNISTS!!!! AND REMOVE THAT ASSHOLE DAN HAUER * Thailandball: Ewww, shemale. Good place to travel to and good at football. * North Koreaball: Good (and mysterious) friend... WHY YUO OP RUINING MY FRIENDSHIP WITH MALAYSIA!! AND STOP TRYING TO FUCK THE WORLD UP!! * Japanball - A bit too much Bad material, but good anime, JAV, monies and Motorcycles, a lot and gibe me more Motorcycles like Yamaha or Kawasaki plox. (also remove Mantou team!) * Taiwanball: Give work, plox. CHINA. BUT WILL REMOVE FOR DUMPING IN VIETNAMESE SEA! * Malaysiaball - Took away 2 football championship title, why? Share spratly! Good friends though * Moroccoball: We almost have the same flag! But I have golden star and red background. Almost forgot that yuo switched side to help us fight for independence from Franceball Enemies/Kẻ thù * Cambodiaball: Y not become my bro? FAK YUO! MANTOU COCK SUCKER! I SHOULDN'T SAVE YUO FACKING TRAITOR IN 1979!!! MUST ANSCHLUSS YUO WITH THAIGAY LIKE IN 19TH CENTURY!!! * Chinaball: Is used to of friends with us, but not anymore, not after Vietnam War. Have been anschluss Vietnam for many time, still, got kick out by Vietnam, Vietnam stronk, Vietnam peaceful, why yuo do this!?!? they did helped us during Vietnam war... But still, gib Spratly and Paracel! Amongs their most disgusting tricks were concluding that Paracel Islands & Spratly Islands are their only & claiming of Nine-dash lines! Of course, they failed! * ISISball -REMOVE EVIL KEBAB!!! PREPARE TO BE KICKED ON BUTT IF TRYING TO INVADE VIETNAM!!! * South Vietnamball - YUO IS OF FAKE!!! YUO STAY OF DEAD!!! SAIGON IS NOW HO CHI MINH CITY!!! GET OUT OF BURGER SO I CAN REMOVE OF YUO!!! REAL VIETNAM STRONK!!! I CAN INTO WINNING!!! 1975 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! LITTLE SAIGON CLAY WILL BE LITTLE HO CHI MINH CITY!!! but I sorry for hue massacre, IS BRAZIL FAULT!! How to draw Drawing Vietnamball is very easy: # Colour the basic circle shape red # Draw a yellow five-pointed star in the middle # Draw the slanted eyes and you have finished. Quotes *"Hue is mine! Not Brazil's!" *"Vietnam Stronk! I can into winning war! Now can gib investment." *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20 billion dongs baby!" *"Đ*t mẹ mày" (Don't say this in public) *"All I do is Nguyen Nguyen no matter what!" *"Nam! Get the AK"! *"Cô là ai!?? Cháu không biết!! CÔ ĐI RA ĐI!!!!" (traslation: Who are yuo??? I dunno know you!! BEGONE THOT!!!) *"Almost Anarchy, here is the link. Gallery Vietnamball2.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! 10359168 1475852009317528 3903474630192180736 n.jpg Gib rice.jpeg Vietnamwar.png 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Holy Profit.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png Laos can into neutrality.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png 7HQMis1.png W4hBCkJ.png SATpQO1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png Another World War.jpg FvaNCsn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Hot Spring.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Remove chain.png AgentOrangeSyria.png Super Asians.png Lets be Commies.png Santa's Slaves.png Past is Past.png Tofu.jpg The ASEAN Way.png Links *Facebook page *Viet Nam; The invincible zh:越南球 Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Communist Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow Category:Coffee Category:ISIS Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:One Party State Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Unitary Category:Soviet Allies Category:Indochina